martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhong Wenshu
A top genius of an ordinary World King Holy Land. His talent is great that he is considered a young Holy Lord with talent nearing the World King realm! He was notably a master of the Yin Yang Laws. Moreover, Zhong Wenshu seemed to have reached the fourth level Concept of the Yin Yang Laws. Introduction Zhong Wenshu had great ambitions. Although he was currently the greatest genius of Dual Polarity Palace’s young generation, the sect still wasn’t willing to train him regardless of cost. For instance, it was impossible for him to enjoy medicines like the Boundless World Pill. He had to prove to everyone he had value, and perhaps even the potential to become a World King! Only by reaching the top five rankings of the True Martial Great World would he have enough qualifications to gain the attention of Dual Polarity Palace’s upper level figures. In the future, during the finals of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, if he could enter the top 10,000 or the top 8000, he would become the best disciple within Dual Polarity Palace for the last tens of thousands of years! Appearance The one who spoke was a young man who looked to be 15-16 years old. He was handsome with clear eyes and shining teeth, and also had an early Divine Sea cultivation. Although he only appeared to be 15-16 years old, for him to have reached a Divine Sea cultivation, his natural age had to be over 30. Personality As a young elite of the Divine Realm, he was insufferably arrogant. This type of person has an arrogant personality with a mouth that keeps running off on its own. Even if he lost he would tell others that it wasn’t because he was weak but because he couldn’t be bothered to put his full force into fighting. These geniuses from somewhat influential backgrounds are born with a sense of superiority, so being idiotically arrogant like this is also normal. Plot This individual was Zhong Wenshu, the one who had competed for the Boundless World Pill with Lin Ming! At the Imperial City Auction, nearly all of the World King Holy Land disciples had come for the Boundless World Pill, but the end result was that all of them had been completely defeated in their bids. They lost to Lin Ming and they weren’t even sure what sort of ordinary sect he came from; at best he would have originated from a Holy Land. In the end they had no choice but to bid for the following last nine items in the auction. But, none of them had been able to compare to the Boundless World Pill at all. In the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm, he had faced Lin Ming and can be considered a minor antagonist not worth truly of any mention. Treasures Sunpiercer - Darkstone Swords These two swords were spirit artifact level treasures swords. Although their quality was far inferior to Lin Ming’s Phoenix Blood Spear, they were clearly a pair. A spirit artifact that could be used by a Divine Sea martial artist was already extremely expensive. If it was a pair of spirit artifacts, that was even rarer. Of this pair of swords, one was black and the other white! Through these swords, his laws of yin yang had reached a qualitative level. Techniques Sword Swallowing Sun and Moon Upon comprehending the deepest mysteries of the Darkstone sword, it could swallow all energies, flesh and blood, souls, and it was even said to be able to eat the stars themselves. Although he was far from being able to achieve this state now, with the Sword Swallowing Sun and Moon strike, he was nearly invincible amongst his boundary. Quotes * (Zhong Wenshu’s words were filled with energy as they spread throughout the entire audience. This sort of appearance made it seem as if Lin Ming didn’t win the bidding for the nine aperture spirit crystal, but rather that Zhong Wenshu bestowed it to Lin Ming) * (Zhong Wenshu recklessly laughed) “Little girl, there’s no need for you to try to stir me up with your eyes. It doesn’t matter to me how you keep batting your eyes at me. What is 17 billion? Much less 17 billion, if I were in a better mood, even 170 billion would be nothing at all! However, the reason for me coming here today is for the Boundless World Pill, so I can’t be bothered to haggle with those little mice sitting down below. This nine aperture spirit crystal, what’s the big deal if I grant it to you?”Chapter 1160 – Zhong Wenshu “Hahahahaha! What did you say? Unless I’m wrong, you only have a ninth stage Life Destruction cultivation and yet you still want to carve a little space for yourself in the First Martial Meeting. Who do you think you are? A young Empyrean or something? Keep on daydreaming, I’m about to die from laughter!” “If you stop now then I can protect you. But if you wish to continue fighting with me then I will have you suffer a fate worse than death!”Chapter 1163 – Crazy * (Zhong Wenshu, sneering at Lin Ming) “Really, this is what they mean by feeding delicacies to dogs and pouring the best wine on the grass. Trash like you is not worthy of the Boundless World Pill! How could I possibly allow you to eat it! Hurry and spit it back out!”Chapter 1175 – True Martial Holy Land * (Zhong Wenshu cruelly smiled) "I had you investigate the whereabouts of that little bastard who bought the Boundless World Pill. Haven’t you found him yet? Looking for him is a top priority. I want to have as much fun with him as I can! It’s perfect we can revive in this Divine Dream World. I will wait until he resurrects and kill him again! I want to kill him until he is dirt poor and shits his pants whenever he sees me!”Chapter 1179 – Merit Points References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant